


Strawberry Kisses

by ChocolateCarnival



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/F Content, Femslash, Forbidden Love, Incest, Mild Sexual Content, Modern Japanese AU Setting, Twincest, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCarnival/pseuds/ChocolateCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being stuck in an unrequited love was painful and sometimes heartbreaking, so one Kurosaki Ichigo knows intimately as she has been living with it for several years now. Her heart only ever called out to one person, someone who has been by her side forever but was still unreachable to her. This time, however, an accident will grant her a dear and well deserved relief. WARNING: Yuri</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so glad I got this done, it took me forever to find the courage to write this and not feel like I’d be hated for it for trying something completely different than I usually write. This is my first official Yuri fic, meaning that this is Femme/Slash for those of you who do not know what it is. I’ve had this idea swimming in the back of my mind for a very long time now and I’ve always wanted to write a really good Yuri story as they are exceedingly rare. 
> 
> I seriously hope that this will please and I also know that not many will like this but I tried to keep my lemon as mild as possible as I’m still getting used to the different terminology than that which is found in Yaoi. It may not seem as intense as I usually write them, but I have to admit that this was a lot of fun and a good experiment to challenge myself. I’ll definately be writing for it again if this story is well received. 
> 
> This is an AU story that contains a F/F lemon, meaning its Yuri between a Fem/Mugetsu x Fem/Ichigo. It is a self-cest story but in this fic they are twins, so it’s twin-cest as well. If you don’t like that, don’t read. It’s a very fluffy story in comparison to the others that I usually write as I needed to give myself a break from all the angst. 
> 
> But for now, I’m going to stop talking, I’ve already said too much in my notes. Please enjoy, I’ll see you at the end of the story.

~During the night's passing hours, it is said that a maiden's heart is most pessimistic. It is a time of lingering sorrow and the bitter, painful, twist that only unrequited love can create when it lingers upon the beat of a turmoiled heart. Visited dreams of respite are rare, but only there within shall she find a brush of much needed, although falsified, rapture. 

Oh so sweet, oh so sweet it comes creeping forward...the brushes of Aphrodite's fingertips upon pale closed eyelids. However, in the height of summer when the sun is hot and the toil of love is forgetful, some dreams of rapture may become a whispered reality.   
Perhaps Aphrodite's touch is not as cruel as one is bound to think, for she too lets her sweet children find their eternal happiness when the time is right...~

~~~~ 

'The scenery is pale and lifeless, it dims around me. Nothing but a beautiful moonless sky, glittering in the million stars of this world, can make a singular but small comparison to the eternal radiance of her beauty. Where raindrops may fall from darkened clouds; kissing ethereal skin that I only wish my lips could linger upon eternally. With flowing locks darker than the blackest of night... I wish, oh how I wish to capture those drops of unforgivable sorrow that glistens vibrantly upon the curl of sweet lashes...' Silence, absolute silence descended upon the four corners of classroom 3-1; echoing hollowly throughout the corridors that was situated on the top floor of Karakura High School. Several pairs of eyes were riveted upon the teacher's form that was leaning nonchalantly against the front of her desk, her eyes casting a smiling glance upon her students before they fell upon the single seventeen-year-old that refused to look her in the eye. 

Large and haunting chocolate brown orbs were hidden, quite shyly, beneath a sprawl of bright orange locks that feathered softly across pale cheeks. Traced sensually down the back of a slender neck to brush the top of a uniform shirt collar as half of those messy orange bangs were pinned back with two crisscrossing strawberry clips. One Kurosaki Ichigo, the recipient of that gaze, was forced to shift restlessly in her seat under the teacher's unwelcome scrutiny. Crossing her legs beneath the desk as she turned her nonchalant attention towards the window that was next to her seat; Ichigo valiantly attempted to conceal the small flush of embarrassment that was tainting her cheeks pink at the echo of those words. She had absently turned her gaze upon the hot summer sun outside instead, tracing the path of lazy drifting clouds just as a discontented frown furrowed her already deepened scowl. 

The beautiful orangette was trying very hard to draw as little attention to herself as possible in the next few passing moments. Her chocolate brown orbs gaining a wistful glance as she caught sight of the reflection from the person that was seated behind her desk. Long flowing locks of pitch black that cascaded down a straight back to brush the tops of beautifully curving hips; left unbound and falling over soft shoulders as a voluptuous and hauntingly sensual body ignited near gold beneath the lazy touch of the late afternoon sun's rays. Red pigmented eyes, saturated with depthless emotion and eternal compassion that were only brought forth when they gazed at her, caught the staring Ichigo's eyes in the vague reflection of the window surface tenderly. Kurosaki Mugetsu offering her younger twin sister a soft smile of reassurance and a nod of acknowledgement before she absently turned her attention back to the books that were sprawled studiously across the surface of her desk. 

She wasn't really listening to the words that were being read out loud to the classroom, her mind caught up in something else entirely as Ichigo felt a stab of pain skittering across the surface of her heart at that fact. And when next Ichigo became aware of the returning gaze of her teacher, she was very careful not to make any formal acknowledgement that told she was aware of the subtle reprimand that was buried within the instructor's irate glare. She kept her lingering brush of sorrow, growing rage and climbing embarrassment locked away deep within herself defiantly as Ichigo flinched violently at the deafening applause that suddenly rang throughout the Modern Literature Class once the reading was finished. Burying her forehead in the crook of her folded arms sadly, the orange haired teen breathed deeply through her unsettled emotions and rising distress. 

It was unfair, she thought vindictively. Ichigo had never meant for that piece of writing to make it to her teacher. 

Those haunting words, they had been stolen from the depths of her very soul and paraded in front of the class like a prize to be admired now. Ruining their true meaning, crushing her hope as well as exposing one of her most shameful secrets; it was something that had weighed heavily upon Ichigo's mind ever since she had realized the depths of her own feelings several years ago. The great taboo that she was breaking in harbouring them even now; it was already painful enough to bear this burden by herself than for others to know it as well. And even with the unwanted reading, the private confession she had written to her own soul to sooth the lingering pain of an unrequited love, for it to be exposed to the class...it was unthinkable. The teacher had unknowingly just read the words that Ichigo would never have been able to say out loud to her beloved. But to read it front of people that were never meant to hear them...it was utterly unforgivable. 

The smallest hope that the one who had inspired them within her would finally be able hear the ongoing cries of her despairing heart, had made Ichigo happy for the first few seconds. But now, when she realized her beloved wasn't even listening to it, something irreplaceable had shattered deeply inside of her heart. Was there anything more painful to be feeling? Anything more humiliating to break her soul in that moment of time? It was earth shattering, deeply anguished as the orangette felt the first brush of an icy cold tear trailing in sheer mortification down her cheek. Even when she knew her features were hidden in her arms and out of sight, Ichigo was still ashamed of her behaviour. For her to lose control to such an extent and at school, it was exceedingly rare and was ruining her image as the introverted, stand-offish seventeen-year-old with a flaring, protective, temper and unmovable scowl. 

It had been years since she had cried, years since she had acknowledged her own pain. But this was pushing it a bit far. Her control was starting to snap...just what the hell was wrong with her? 

'Astounding, an absolutely spellbinding piece and to think that our anonymous little writer came from this class, sweeping all the prizes for the national writing competition this year. I congratulate you, our anonymous Sensei-san and now that we know the talent that hides in this class, let us get back to work to improve ourselves at least a little bit.' Ochi-sensei noted several seconds later, turning around to write several intricate notes upon the board after having placed a piece of paper upon the surface of her desk absently. Ichigo found that she wasn't even listening to anything anymore, her mind shutting down bit by bit as she lingered hatefully in the brushes of her own climbing despair. Closing dulled brown orbs behind pale eyelids in the hopes of falling asleep so that she could wipe away the humiliation that had been dealt to her being, Ichigo tried not to let the rise of her emotions get too noticeable to those around her. 

That small piece of paper, it was never meant to be found amongst her handed in homework a month earlier and her teacher had no right to enter it into the national writing competition in the first place...even if it had been under an 'anonymous' name. It was a painful betrayal; the mere reminder that the one who had captured her heart and soul so irrevocably since they had been children, had imprisoned her love and brought nothing but the bitter sweet taste of unrequited love for the last four years, was still unreachable to her. And she would remain so for eternity. Because it was wrong, Ichigo's love was wrong...her heart twisted and impure. Ichigo had no right to have fallen in love with her twin sister, her most beloved Onee-san, Mugetsu. She also didn't need to be reminded of her trespasses now. Neither for the entire class to know her inner most wishes too, much less to be made aware that the one she would never be able to confess her feelings to, hadn't even heard those achingly painful words in the first place. 

God, she didn't know whether to be relieved or hurt...something Ichigo truly hated herself for now. But no matter how wrong her love was said to be in societal views, how ashamed she sometimes felt by her own emotions: love was something that transcended the boundaries of both time and space. It was not meant to make sense, neither was it meant to be analyzed and agonized over. It was something that just happened, had happened and couldn't be undone. Slowly but surely as it broke apart her resolve and ate away at her soul; Ichigo had let it come as it may. No matter how painful a one-sided love could become or how achingly lonely, surely there was nothing in this world that could stop the flood of her own emotions anyways. So with that brief but small self-comforting thought, Ichigo felt her lingering thoughts and sorrows swept away as she drifted off into a heady but uncomfortable rest. 

Her tired form was spread absently across the pages of her open notebooks with only the droning sounds of the teacher's voice that faded away into the distance and the soft but comforting scratches of a pencil from the desk behind her, eventually lulling her into a deeper state of unconsciousness. Where Ichigo allowed her exhaustion to take her away from the tethers of reality. It was only after an indiscernible amount of time later that the orange haired teen was awakened by the gentle brushes of familiar fingertips carding through her hair. Resting coolly against the skin of her forehead to check for a temperature in a brush of concern, Ichigo felt her eyes fluttering open at the press of warm lips that whispered soothingly across the top of her head and a gentle hand that shook her shoulder softly. 

'Wake up, Imouto (1*). It's time to go home, Ichigo.' Mugetsu called softly, her voice gentle with a beautiful lilting tone as she offered her sister her school bag when the orangette irritably rubbed at the sleep that was gathered in the corner of her eyes. Leaving Ichigo to scan the recesses of the classroom for any of the students and teachers that should have been present, she was surprised to find that it was only her and Mugetsu that were left. Her twin was absently informing her that she had slept through the entire Modern Literature Class without Ochi-sensei trying to wake her once. Something that was exceedingly rare, but Ichigo knew why she had been left alone. Her teacher was trying to apologize for her actions even when it wouldn't work because Ichigo wasn't so ready to forgive just yet. 

When she rose to her feet, fairly unsteady with dizziness, long elegant fingertips curled around her upper arm and pulled her against a warm and ample chest. Reassuring arms winding around a thin waist as Mugetsu enveloped Ichigo in a brief embrace to both steady her and offer her a brush of undeniable comfort. The small act of affection alone caused the orange haired twin to flush softly at their new proximity. Especially when Ichigo eventually found herself leaning forward into the reassuring warmth that was curled so possessively around her. Chocolate brown eyes fluttered shut blissfully when warm fingertips came upwards to card through her hair, prompting Ichigo to bury her nose against a steady shoulder so that Mugetsu's sweet scent could saturate her entire being. 

Ichigo knew that she was taking shameful advantage of their affectionate closeness to burn into her mind the feel of her twin's body, to memorize the warmth of her skin and the soft brushes of long black locks that fell over Mugetsu's shoulder to trail softly against slightly pinked cheeks. But Ichigo simply couldn't help herself. She needed to be close...to know that her beloved was still with her; willing to offer such kind and gentle touches of affection that only Mugetsu would ever give her. Small moments like these, where the world faded into nothingness around them and only the sound of her own echoing heartbeat existed in her ears, Ichigo found the ultimate bliss for her upset emotions. And with such a small show of affection alone, Mugetsu had already chased away all of her unsettled doubts and pained thoughts. 

'Look, Ichigo. I don't know what's wrong and I cannot help you if you don't tell me. But I know you will still refuse to tell me what is bothering you because I've been asking what's wrong for several months now. However, whatever it is, know that you can come to me, okay? You are my sweet little sister, my life, Ichigo. We have to look after each other. Whatever it is, don't keep it inside until you break. I really don't like seeing you hurt.' Mugetsu whispered softly and Ichigo nodded guiltily; her nose nuzzling the fabric of the sleeveless beige jumper from Mugetsu's school uniform as Ichigo brought up her own hands to tug her twin closer to her. Clenching the fabric of her jumper and long strands of black between her fingertips, Ichigo attempted to intensify the sensations swimming through her and cement their closeness that was already brewing deeply pleasurable inside of her. 

She was revelling in the all consuming warmth that flooded through her soul, shuddering sensually when Mugetsu's slightly taller frame moulded to hers provocatively and sought to warm her heart with a deep and loving emotion that couldn't be contained as a small whimper spilled past lush strawberry red lips. Ichigo was losing the last of her will to control the flood of sensation overwhelming her when they stayed twined together for an indiscernible amount of time. She was shivering softly with every warm breath that brushed against her skin and the reassuring arms that only tightened when Mugetsu could sense her lingering upset emotions spiralling out of her senses. It was utter euphoria, a soothing balm for Ichigo's weary soul as she drank up the affection that was always offered so freely between the two of them ever since they were little. 

'Don't think I didn't see your tears, Ichigo.' Mugetsu muttered softly, her fingertips brushing away the lingering traces of salty tracks that were carved into pale cheeks before she pressed a warm kiss to a furrowed tangerine brow as Ichigo eagerly leaned upwards into the touch. 'You can talk to me whenever you want, Ichi. But for now, let's go home. I'm sure that Goat-Face is climbing the walls in distress because his precious daughters haven't come home yet to start dinner.' When Mugetsu held out her hand for Ichigo to take once they reached the streets outside of school grounds, the orangette did not hesitate. Bathing in the unusual closeness their relationship possessed, Ichigo smiled softly in contended joy. Mugetsu was after all the only one Ichigo had been able to find comfort in when their mother had died, the only person to become her whole world as Ichigo wrapped herself in her sister's well known touches now. Just as she was sure, somewhere in her mind, Mugetsu felt the same way about her in that sense. 

'Mugetsu...' Ichigo called softly, messy orange bangs descending in her eyes as she gazed up her sister's form lovingly. Unknowingly offering Mugetsu the incredible sight of her twin's own astounding form. Curvaceous and sensually curving hips, long tanned legs accentuated by a short grey skirt and large, voluptuous breasts that were very noticeable under the stretch of her school uniform's beige sleeveless jumper. The older of two couldn't hold herself back from tenderly brushing her fingers against a slightly pinked cheek, smiling softly as the wind tugged at messy orange locks whimsically. Mugetsu watched intently as Ichigo resettled her schoolbag across her shoulder and revelled softly in the small action when Ichigo leaned upwards against the touch of lush lips that pressed softly to a tangerine brow once more. Completely captivating the black haired twin's unwavering attention as the orangette's entire form became bathed in the light of the setting sun. 

'Thank you.'

'For what, Ichigo? I haven't even done anything for you, yet. You have to come to me first. I cannot read what's in your mind most of the time but I can definately tell when my most beloved little sister, my only little sister, is hurting. I'll always be here for you. We only have each other after all...well and a crazy Otou-san somewhere out there that's just waiting to torture us to death with 'daddy's affection time'.' At the lilt of sarcasm in her voice; a bubble of melodic laughter drifted past parted strawberry red lips as Ichigo gripped her sister's hand tighter in delighted mirth and they began to make their way towards the Kurosaki Clinic that was situated further into the depths of Karakura Town. 

~~~~ 

Sweetened strawberry; even though an artificial flavour melting pleasantly upon her tongue, still reminded Kurosaki Mugetsu of the beloved sweetness that was present in her twin sister's entire soul. A sly pink tongue eagerly lapped at the dripping syrup of bright red which fell from the edges of a frozen ice pop quite happily. Savouring the overwhelming saccharine taste that flooded her mouth, the black haired teen simultaneously ran elegant fingertips through long damp locks absently as she became a captive to her own wandering thoughts. In the heat of the summer with tight black shorts clinging to curving hips, a dark blue tank top allowing a sensuous peak of cleavage to be shown to the world...Mugetsu hummed thoughtfully as her hip length locks of pitch cascaded coolly down her back with every move that she made. 

After a refreshing shower to wash away the day's sticky heat; she always found that the shorter bangs framing her face, feathering across her cheeks in a style similar to Ichigo's, still adhered wetly to the unwanted dampness on her forehead. Tickling her skin irritably as she struggled to keep herself back from brushing it away from her eyes, Mugetsu soon found that her climbing annoyance didn't truly matter. Not when the older of the two sisters felt her brows furrowing in concern as she absently pulled the icy treat between her lush, petal pink lips thoughtfully. Transversing the staircase that lead towards her and Ichigo's shared bedroom; red pigmented eyes gazed dazedly at the spread of the moonless night sky that was visible from one of the open windows. 

There were a thousand pinpricks of light resting upon a swell of black velvet; the stars of the universe igniting brightly beneath the clear sky with not a single drifting cloud to mar its natural beauty. This was...this was the origins of her name, she thought sadly. The unusual name that her mother had chosen for her when Mugetsu and Ichigo had been born on the fifteenth of July, seventeen years ago, on a night much like this. It was also the name that Ichigo whispered so yearningly in the depths of her dreams whenever she thought no one could hear her. A knowing smile curled playfully at petal pink lips as Mugetsu ran her tongue across the inside of a sugar coated mouth, catching the sweetness of her 'after shower' icy treat; the black haired seventeen-year-old absently drew her fingertips across the wooden banister when she climbed the last of the stairs and headed towards the landing. 

She had always thought that her father Isshin was a little insane for allowing their mother to call her twin daughters 'the moonless sky' and 'the strawberry'. But over time Mugetsu had come to accept that it was a little more than just a name to her. For the both of them, their names had become their identities...especially Ichigo who lived up to every possible definition there was to hers, she thought mirthfully. The orangette was just as sweet as a strawberry, her lips just as lush and red. And eternally, she protected those that she loved the most. Claiming to have been born to 'protect one thing', Ichigo had become the true meaning of her name. Although Mugetsu knew intimately that it was a name that had hurt her many times as well. Just like it had nine years ago, on the night that they couldn't protect their mother from the violent gangs that dirtied the town's streets. 

Mugetsu's precious little sister still blamed herself for not being able to save the one person, besides her, whom she had sworn to protect for eternity. It was a sobering reminder of what the both of them had lost all those years ago, Mugetsu thought sadly. What had forced them to grow up too fast in an attempt to fill the hole that had been left behind both emotionally and physically in their little family of four...well there was only three now. But right now, the black haired teen couldn't afford to be distracted. She had something very import to do. She needed to console the undeniable sorrow she had glimpsed in the fathomless depths of her twin's chocolate brown eyes a few hours earlier. It had been pure luck that their Oyaji had left for some medical conference in the city earlier that day, leaving only a brief note behind and a house that was blissfully empty of all the usual Kurosaki dinner antics. 

With this; it had also left Mugetsu enough time to make Ichigo her favourite dinner, the chocolate dessert that her twin could never leave alone when it was placed in front of her and she had allowed Ichigo to take a bath first before the younger of the two had disappeared into their shared room to dutifully finish her homework. It was past seven thirty now; the Kurosaki Clinic was unusually quiet around them and Ichigo had not yet answered Mugetsu's calls to come down to eat. It was enough to make the older of the two a little worried as it rarely happened before. That's why she had decided to go and find her sister herself after having finished in the shower. And with nearly half of her icy treat already having been melted pleasurably in the depths of her mouth, the long black haired teen soon found herself standing in front of a familiar room. 

'Ichi? Ichigo, it's time to come down for dinner. I've made your―.' Elegant fingertips knocked softly on a slightly ajar door; a deep frown furrowing Mugetsu's brow as she still received no acknowledgement to her call. But when she pushed it open, the soft orange glow from the desk lamp illuminating the depths of their shared room brightly, she felt a hitched breath lodging itself painfully in her throat. With her sentence trailing off in the middle somewhere, red pigmented eyes widened in utter surprise at the astounding sight that greeted her on the other side of their bedroom door. Widened red eyes softened lovingly near instantly; Mugetsu stepping forward cautiously so as to not wake her sister's beautifully sleeping form as she came to a halt in front of the light blue, duvet draped single bed. Hers, covered in a dark green comforter and black sheets, remained untouched against the opposite wall since that morning. But Ichigo's was fairly neat despite the lazy orangette that was spread so sensually atop the covers. 

With several books and pieces of completed homework scattered haphazardly around her form; Ichigo had seemingly fallen asleep halfway through her work with her head nestled comfortably against a soft feather pillow, lush strawberry red lips parted blissfully in sleep and her body curled comfortably on its side. The lay of two long legs, showing supple and flawlessly tanned skin, were accentuated beautifully by a mercilessly short purple and black plaid skirt that rode halfway up smooth thighs. Voluptuous breasts; a descent full C-cup, spilled over the low cut neckline of a soft back t-shirt that flared into a softer material around a thin waist as the glitter of an opal pendant; the one which Mugetsu had given to her for their birthday a year ago, laid evocatively across a rising and falling chest with every soft exhale that spilled past strawberry red lips. Deep purple headphones were settled over her head, concealing two dainty ears from the world as the screen on a lighted iPod displayed the current list of music that had lulled her sister into the tethers of unconsciousness. 

Those large and haunting chocolate brown eyes were hidden behind pale eyelids and long, curling, black lashes. A sprawl of semi-long, beautiful, orange locks feathered softly across pale cheeks, fell in between closed eyes as fairly short locks wisped sensually across the skin of a tanned neck just to brush the top of her spine in uneven length. It shimmered brightly now; the darker casual clothes Ichigo had chosen to wear for her afternoon off from the girls soccer team, instantly brought out the vibrant orange that was present in her hair as the younger of the two shifted sleepily upon the surface of her bed several seconds later. An indiscernible mutter was spilling from her lips, Mugetsu finding a shaky breath stalling in her throat as red pigmented eyes shuttered half-mast in exasperation at the delighted shiver chasing itself up her spine at the sight that was spread so delectably in front of her. 

Shit! Did Ichigo have any idea what she was doing to her twin right now? No, of course she didn't, Mugetsu scoffed irritably, she never did. It was taking all of her willpower to not lean over that sensual form, seek to capture lush red lips with her own and burn into the depths of her mind the sweet scent that she knew clung so irrevocably to her beloved Ichigo's flawless skin. It was absolutely maddening! The emotions that Ichigo could provoke within her soul...the sheer desire that the mere sight of her form now created...it was enough to cause a heady need to possess the orangette completely and never let her go. And after today, Mugetsu wasn't so sure that she could control herself anymore...not after the beautiful piece that had been read out to the class earlier that day. 

She had memorized every line, wrote it down word for word because she knew it had been Ichigo that had created it. Her sister's talent was unsurpassed in writing; her skill unmatched by any of the students in class 3-1, so Mugetsu had known after the first line had been read just who its author had been. It had been a breathtaking confession, the confession that the black haired teen had been waiting for, for the last two years since she had noticed Ichigo's odd behaviour and vibrant blushes around her when she got too close, offered the comfort that flowed so freely between them or the subtle lust that would glaze over brown orbs whenever Ichigo would stare at her half naked, dressing form in the mornings. Mugetsu wasn't stupid; she had suspected her sister's secret for a while now but had been waiting for her beloved to make the first move...to make sure that the black haired twin had not been imagining things to satisfy her own yearning heart. Now that she knew―.

'Mu-get-su...' Oh for the love of―! The pleading tone that crept into that breathy voice, the call of her name upon her sister's tongue...it was enough! She simply couldn't take it anymore. It was too much, Mugetsu needed more and she was going to get it. The both of them had been tortured more than enough, had suffered through their own brand of unrequited love for far too long without any form of salvation. If she alone was feeling so unsettled and upset, she could only imagine what Ichigo must have been going through. So, without a second thought the long black haired teen carefully moved away books and papers that were scattered across the bed to make space for herself as she tugged the rest of her ice pop between her lips and crawled sensually over Ichigo's sleeping form. She needed to be closer...to see...to scorch into her skin the heat of her sister's being...to know that those beautiful words were not a dream and had been meant only for her...

'She's defenceless sleeping like this,' Mugetsu thought fondly, the pads of her fingertips coming up to brush away at the bright strands of orange that feathered across a pale cheek softly. Red eyes, gaining their own daze of want and need, entered a trance-like state as Mugetsu merely watched in fascination as several drops of bright artificial red fell from the ice pop that was melting between her lips without notice. The sticky fluid was tracing several rivulets of pink across a profiled cheek, trailing evocatively down the flesh of a slender neck before one even slipped between the valley of vivacious breasts quite arousingly. Oh how she yearned to follow their path with the tip of her tongue, to drag several haunting moans from parted strawberry red lips...and those lush, soft lips...they were made for kissing as she caressed their fullness with the pad of a thumb tenderly, shuddering in utter bliss at the velvety texture that brushed her fingertip. 

'Ugh...so beautiful...you are going to break me, Imouto. I want to touch, Ichigo. I'm sorry if this startles you.' She whispered apologetically. Tugging those purple headphones from dainty ears, Mugetsu pushed them aside and leant forward so that her nose rubbed teasingly against Ichigo's. She simply couldn't find it in herself to care anymore that what she was about to do would awaken her sleeping Ichigo; not when her hip length black hair spilled over her shoulders to conceal the two of them in their own little spider-web world of captor and captivated. She merely tilted her head decisively and from between the fingers of her left hand, a half forgotten frozen treat fell towards the black carpet as petal pink lips slid sensually over a parted pair in a breathtaking caress of silky sensation. Mugetsu's red pigmented eyes fluttered half-mast instantly, a burning fire of uncontainable sensation chasing hotly through her blood as she could no longer contain the small moan of enjoyment from muffling against Ichigo's lips in her yearning desire. 

It was utter, sweet rapture... 

Chocolate brown eyes instantly snapped open in startled intensity; an overwhelming, ragging, warmth flooding the pit of an anxious stomach as Ichigo shuddered deeply through the hazy fog that her lifting dreams created the moment she became aware that something unusual had wrenched her back into unwavering consciousness. Eternally soft and sweet lips were sliding sensually over hers, burning heatedly into the depths of her mouth as a muffled noise of rapture seared across lush strawberry red lips at the rising tension the small intimate touch created. It almost instantaneously melted away the brush of fear Ichigo had felt for a few seconds when she realized she couldn't breathe. Her sleep dazed chocolate brown eyes were lidded sensually against the torrent of climbing rapture that echoed in tandem with every beat of an erratic heart. Soft lips parting willingly under the press of a slick tongue as dark brown eyes collided heatedly with a red pigmented pair that were gazing into the very depths of her soul.

Ichigo moaned loudly in rising delight, her tongue twining erotically with another in a heated dance of bliss as soft strands of long pitch black locks brushed tenderly against her skin and Mugetsu brought her fingertips upwards to tilt the orangette's chin in order to change the angle of their kiss and to deepen the pleasurable sensations at the same time. The orange haired twin was roving through a hazed state of disbelief, arching upwards shamelessly into the soft entanglement of tongues as she wound her arms around the back of her sister's neck to bring them closer together despite the soft flush of pink that was spreading across her cheeks irrevocably. Her body was shifting restlessly on the bed, turning her onto her back as Ichigo allowed her foot to press against a soft comforter to gain more leverage in bringing Mugetsu closer to her. She was eagerly leaning into the touch of soft fingertips that twined in semi-long messy orange locks, brushing soothingly against her scalp as a low whine of need tumbled past Ichigo's lips when they were eventually forced to part for air.

'M-Mugetsu-nee...w-wha―?' Ichigo trailed off in a breathless whimper; shuddering when the thin string of saliva that connected their tongues as evidence to the erotic entanglement, snapped and the brush of a cool tongue trailed against the skin of her cheek tenderly instead. The orangette was only vaguely aware that a sticky substance had adhered to her flesh and was being lapped away by the slightly cooler temperature that touched her sister's tongue, almost as if Mugetsu had just eaten something very cold. In fact, the sickly sweet taste of a strawberry ice pop was still lingering in Ichigo's mouth now, her entire being shivering at the over sensitized sensation when a quickly warming tongue trailed down the side of her neck teasingly and forced Ichigo to arch upwards at the deeply erotic touch. 

Oh god, oh god...it isn't a dream...this isn't a dream, her mind repeated to her over and over again in sheer disbelief. The sensation were too real, the warmth form Mugetsu's body leaning so possessively over her, kneeling over one of her thighs intimately...it was utterly overwhelming. Ichigo could feel her heart threatening to burst in her chest, her mind struggling to separate the racing pleasure from reality as her world blurred in and out of focus around her. There was just no way this was a dream, her heart screamed but her mind was fighting it headily because why would her sister's beautiful red eyes be gazing down at her with such a deep seated glaze of lust and her voluptuous body only drifting closer and closer when she leant down to rub their noses together playfully? There was a gentle smile tugging at the black haired teen's lips, a sly red tainted tongue swiping across their surface as a genuine touch of love saturated the depths of her soulful eyes. It was―. 

'Ichi...Ichigo...my Ichigo.' Mugetsu purred softly, her lips pressing against a warm forehead soothingly when Ichigo's widened eyes fluttered shut at the sweet lilt that was present in her twin's voice. 'So beautifully sensual, so innocently erotic...how long are you going to torture me like this, beloved sister? Do you think you are the only one that feels this all encompassing need to possess your sister heart and soul? To bind us together for eternity?' Mugetsu asked mournfully just as chocolate brown eyes snapped open instantly at those words; a chocked breath lodging itself in Ichigo's throat when the pad of a thumb pressed against the wet saliva that was still traced across her lips from their kiss several seconds ago. Leaving the orangette to shudder deeply at the pressing sensation that was heating her blood and tainting her cheeks darkly. 

'I-I...' Ichigo flushed softly, not able to get the ragging questions past her lips. She was too afraid of the real answer, even when Mugetsu had just hinted at its undeniable truth already. This had to be dream, Ichigo mind rebelled because there was no way that Mugetsu loved her the same way she loved her sister. It was impossible―. 

'Do you think you are dreaming, Ichigo?' Mugetsu asked sadly, her tugging teeth pulling harshly on the shell of a dainty ear as she rested a warm palm across a soft breast to kneed the warm flesh teasingly; creating a double brush of sensitive sensation that had Ichigo's mind reeling and her world spinning in circles around her. A heady moan of pure enjoyment was tugged from the depths of her throat, Ichigo's head rolling back against a soft pillow as tanned skin trembled with the sheer overwhelming sensation that soft lips sealing briefly over hers and sly fingertips created. All of the small actions, the whispered pleasure and reassurance proved to her irrevocably that this was no dream that had her captured in falsified rapture. 'You love me right, Ichigo?' Mugetsu asked tenderly, warm fingertips brushing a messy sprawl of orange away from haunting chocolate brown eyes as she pressed her lips to closed eyelids tenderly. 

'H-how did you know?' Ichigo asked in embarrassment, not even able to keep the lilt of sorrow from her voice as her head fell to the side to conceal her panting breaths and headily flushed cheeks from Mugetsu's intense gaze. But when warm fingertips trailed teasingly against the skin of her neck instead, her sideways glance caught the warm smile that blossomed teasingly across her twin's lips when Mugetsu rested both of her palms against the pillow beside Ichigo's head to better keep her balance and dominion over her. 'How can I not?' Mugetsu returned, a sly pink tongue tracing across her lips as she brought her head forward so that their lips were hovering mere millimetres apart. There was a deep, all encompassing emotion creeping into red pigmented eyes as she gazed down at her beloved sister now, forehead to forehead. 

'Your words, Ichigo, are burned into the depths of my mind. Your confession, I was waiting for it for two years now, Imouto. Agonizing over whether my beloved Ichigo loved me as much as I loved her. Should it not be fair that we too share in the rapture of love? Why should all the others but us live in pleasure? You are mine now, Ichi, the moment Ochi-sensei read those words, just as I am eternally yours. Nothing will separate us and never again will I let you get hurt...you are my life, Ichigo. I've said it before. You are my most beloved Imouto. I love you, I love you...I'll say it as many times as it'll take to make you believe me but do not think for a second that the words that I speak are false.'

~~~~~ 

'Nggh...' A muffled moan trailed off abruptly in an unexpectedly hitched breath. Tanned thighs shifting restlessly atop the sheets of the bed to press more intimately against the curves of Mugetsu's hips; Ichigo's curling toes dug deeply into slippery comforter as the elder of the two sister's coaxed the orangette's uncertain, shy, tongue into the depths of a warm and sweetened mouth. The action inadvertently causing tanned fingertips to grab desperately at a dark blue tank top to try and ground herself against the race of new and overwhelmingly intimate sensations. Ichigo was feeling dizzy at the erotic touch, trembling uncertainly when she was given the brief opportunity to explore the depths of Mugetsu's mouth for herself. It was sweeter than she imagined, much hotter too, Ichigo noted absently as she arched back abruptly at the heady warmth swimming deeply through her abdomen when knowing fingertips slid sensually against the inside of a tanned thigh. 

'S-shit!' Slyly parting her legs and pushing up underneath the soft plaid fabric of her skirt, Ichigo accidentally broke their third intimate kiss by throwing her head back wildly against a soft pillow when those creeping fingertips only continued to reach upwards towards her core. Her back was bowing sensually against the sheets, Mugetsu's seductive chuckle staining the air around them as slim fingertips pulled away teasingly from the deeply sensitive spot to rest against Ichigo's hips instead. Tracing small patterns of shivering pleasure across clothed skin; it wasn't long until Mugetsu pushed the fabric of a black t-shirt over Ichigo's head with some difficulty in getting her embarrassed sister to cooperate before finally pinning flailing wrists to the bed for several seconds. She was kneeling over Ichigo possessively now; her voluptuous breast capturing Ichigo's attention with the rise and fall of her chest when her own panting breaths of pleasured strain began to chase through the air. Long locks of black were spilling over her shoulder, brushing evocatively against sensitized skin as Ichigo clenched her eyes shut against the intense sensations. 

'M-Mugetsu...please...I―.'

'Shhh...No talking now, Ichigo. Just enjoy the pleasure I gift you, you can give it back to me later.' Mugetsu purred teasingly. Having silenced Ichigo's rushing reply by slipping a finger into the depths of a wet mouth as a distraction, the tip of her nose nuzzled a warm neck playfully. Burning into her mind the floral scent that clung to tanned skin enticingly, the older of the two sisters shivered softly at the coil of anticipation that was winding tightly in her stomach. She wanted more, wanted to possess Ichigo for herself. So when she moved Ichigo to reach for the hook in a sensual bra of pale pink satin, black lace and tiny black bows that concealed the beautiful swell of her prize from her, Mugetsu was startled at the cry of mortification that muffled against her fingertip. Teeth were biting down in warning, seeking to get her to stop but the black haired teen ignored Ichigo's flushing embarrassment at her immanent exposure. It was cute, the flush that trailed so darkly across pale cheeks, lust glazed brown eyes turning away from her as an uncertain tongue still curled unknowingly around her fingertip distractedly...not willing to let go just yet.

'There's no need to get so embarrassed, Ichigo.' Mugetsu murmured soothingly, running her tongue against the spread of saliva Ichigo had left behind on her fingertip and the indentation of teeth marks, she reached for her own dark blue tank top to pull it over her head. Grinning playfully when she noticed the flush deepening across Ichigo's nose at her newly revealed form of only a pitch black bra and panties after having taken off her shorts, Mugetsu decided to chase away her twin's embarrassment by bathing her in pleasure instead. She could only tease Ichigo about her embarrassment so much, Mugetsu thought distractedly. It would be an easy task to overwhelm her however as Ichigo was very responsive to Mugetsu's touches. And when sly fingers triumphantly slipped a pink bra from tanned shoulders, the long black haired teen sealed Ichigo's protests with her lips in a muffled kiss. The orange haired seventeen-year-old arched desperately into her caress of pinching fingertips that found the exact spot to drag a deeply pleasured moan from between strawberry red lips. 

'Ah!...M-Mugetsu...I...!' Ichigo trailed off abruptly, her world shattering to pieces around her when sly fingertips rolled and pinched a sensitive nipple headily and she arched back at the double pleasure when sly fingertips returned to trail teasingly up the inside of her right thigh. She was burning up from the inside, her scorching core seeking to consume her whole at the overwhelming heat that only her sister's touch seemed to ignite deeply within her soul. It was dragging insatiable sensations against Ichigo's heart, a litany of increasingly louder moans echoing throughout their shared room when soft black hair fell over her shoulders, stomach and chest. It was splaying around her form protectively, a startled breath spilling from her lungs when warm lips wrapped around her nipple instead and softly nipping teeth dragged several uncharacteristic curses from her throat. Deep red eyes were gazing at Ichigo meaningfully, penetrating her soul as the orangette shifted her hips and back to get closer to the warm sucking sensation that was sending pins and needles to the tips of her toes and driving her absolutely insane. 

'Oh...oh...god...Mugetsu...please!' Ichigo cried helplessly, her needy whine trailing off into a startled wail when that sly palm, resting on the inside of her thigh, passed gentle fingertips across the soft fabric of her panties between her legs. Slender fingertips were brushing deliberately against the sensitive place of her sex, forcing tanned fingertips to twist the sheets between gripping hands desperately. Mugetsu's name was echoing loudly throughout the atmosphere, creating a pleading call as Ichigo tried to keep her fracturing mind from being overwhelmed by the sheer rapture of it all. She was struggling for breath, soft orange locks falling into her eyes as she bashfully turned her head to the side to hide her flushed cheeks. The orange haired seventeen-year-old didn't even notice the slide of silky material down her legs, or the sly smirk curling at her twin's lips untill an amused chuckle stained the air when knowing fingertips came into direct contact with her wet centre. 

'Calling my name so sweetly. You're very wet, Imouto, very worked up. Does it feel good?' Ichigo didn't know how to answer her, she couldn't even think anymore. The odd pleasure of a skirt still clinging to her hips, shifting upwards now as she eagerly rocked forward into the slide of those fingertips, was becoming too much as she was offered the ultimate rise of overwhelming pleasure. Fingernails were scratching ever so lightly against the pearl of her pleasure, sending shocks of pure electricity skittering across quivering flesh as Ichigo saw stars of white dancing in front of her dazed brown eyes. She was totally losing her mind, no longer able to keep the tumble of her cries at bay as it never once occurred to her that their home may not have been empty. She simply couldn't hold herself back. Everything was shattering to blissful pieces to her, all Ichigo could hope to do was grip her sister's shoulders as tightly as she could and be taken away by the utter rapture she was being gifted. 

It was too much, her cries muffling against twining tongues once more when Mugetsu leant down to capture her lips; sealing her wailing cry for more when a slender finger slid deeply inside her to bring forth a totally new sensation of need. Ichigo was burning up from the inside, toes curling deeply in the sheets of her bed as Mugetsu offered such an overwhelming fast climb to climax that Ichigo was swimming through uncontained rapture at every pass of sly fingertips against her nub of pleasure, her bottom lip tugging desperately between her teeth as a shimmer of sweat began to adhere to her tanned skin when one finger became two and warm lips passed once more against a hardened nipple teasingly. 

'Mugetsu...Mugetsu...Mugetsu...' Ichigo chanted continuously through hitched breaths, her tongue swiping across her lips to gather her sister's taste back into her mouth as Ichigo flushed deeply at the lewd whispers flooding her hearing. Her back was snapping violently, shuddering deeply when sharp teeth dug against the sensitive globe of her breast and snapped a ragging torrent of utter madness deeply inside of her. 'M-Mugetsu...you're breaking me!' Ichigo sobbed helplessly. She didn't know what was up anymore, what was down and how to escape the numb rapture that were sinking into the very depths of her soul. Ichigo was barely holding onto her sanity and when those two fingers curled slightly inside her, stretching her pleasurably, the orangette cried despairingly when they caressed something that shattered her mind completely. All it took was a single swipe of a thumb that passed across her pleasured pearl until sheer white coloured her entire world and everything exploded around her. 

Ichigo was panting for breath, a litany of ultimate pleasure spilling erotically from her lips as her back arched in a deep sensual bow. Her toes were curled in the sheets, her chest heaving up and down with strain as every possible colour, every thinkable emotion...her sister's caring smile gazing down at her, finally snapped into completion as Ichigo was overwhelmed by a pleasure that went on and on and on and never seemed to want to stop. She could no longer control herself; she was falling bonelessly against the sheets when dizzying sensations of little lingering aftershocks still rushed headily through her mind. Her mouth automatically parted for a sly tongue though, leaning upwards into the caress when Mugetsu kissed her deeply. 

When she pulled away, warm lips pressing against a sweaty forehead, Ichigo only briefly caught a glimpse of the smile that was tugging at petal pink lips. Mugetsu's hand was glistening in slippery fluid as she brought it upwards now, shimmering in the glow of the lamp light as her tongue eagerly lapped at the release despite the cry of sheer indignation that escaped strawberry red lips. She was smirking teasingly down at her orange haired twin, trailing her tongue sensually across each and every one of her fingers as dazed brown eyes simply couldn't stop staring at her. There was a soft touch of pink tainting her own cheeks, Mugetsu's lips pressing soothingly against Ichigo's cheek as she carded her free hand through messy orange locks to calm the fog of Ichigo's ultimate rapture. Dazed brown orbs were staring up at her in sated pleasure, blinking lazily as Mugetsu shifted them a bit, twined their legs intimately together as she too laid down on the soft mattress below her. Leaving Ichigo to jerk in surprise when soft breasts pressed against her own and the silky material of Mugetsu's black bra teased her already over sensitized nipples pleasurably. 

'Hnnn...'

'So cute, the little breathy noises you make, Ichi. And so sweet too, your taste is just as sugary as I thought it would be.' Mugetsu purred teasingly, her fingertips coming upwards to smear the last remnants of Ichigo's glistening release across parted strawberry red lips as pleasure hazed brown eyes gazed at her in disbelief even when a pink tongue soon followed the brush of her fingers to drag her own taste back into herself with a little moan. Mugetsu chuckled softly, capturing Ichigo's hand that reached for her hip length black locks before she rested an unknowing palm across her own breast, breathing shakily when warm fingertips squeezed lightly at the globe of flesh and a soft flush began to colour her pale cheeks again. She was shivering at the unexpected pleasure, leaning forward into her sister's fingertips when they reached behind her back curiously in search of the hook to her bra that was hidden by a heady sprawl of pitch black locks in frustration. 

'W-wha―?' Ichigo breathed dazedly, her mind reeling in shock when Mugetsu flipped them over so that the long black haired teen was laying against the bed and Ichigo was kneeling between her legs. The orangette was gazing down at Mugetsu's form with a soft frown, shivering when a tinkling of delighted laughter echoed around them and warm lips pressed against a sweaty forehead playfully when warm fingertips wound around Ichigo's hand and placed her palm against the inside of a pale thigh. Her sister's drawn in breath of enjoyment echoed deafeningly through the orangette's post orgasmic dazed mind as the black haired twin nipped at the shell of an ear playfully to bring Ichigo's focus back on her and the current play of the situation that had captured the both of them so irrevocably. 

'My turn, Ichi.' 

~~~~

'My turn, Ichi.' The events that had ensued after those few spoken words were burned deeply into the depths of Ichigo's mind forever; the orange haired twin was still attempting to wipe away the heady flush of both untainted arousal and embarrassment that were traced so deeply across her cheeks. It all seemed like a shimmering dream to her now; the beauty she had glimpsed, the sheer overwhelming sense of her sister's presence enveloping her soul and the utterly arousing noises of rapture that she had managed to tug from petal pink lips. It had been something that Ichigo could never forget, not that she would ever want to now. Not after having her love finally acknowledged so deeply. The images were still burning brightly behind her closed eyelids, seeking to consume her very soul as Ichigo leaned her forehead tiredly against the cool tile wall of the shower in a bid to collect herself a little more. 

The sway of those long, hip-length, pitch black locks...spread like a halo of shimmering raven around Mugetsu's naked form, the arch of her creamy skin, the taste of her flesh...her sweet kisses that always gave so much back just as much they took...the glisten of sweat that traced erotically across trembling skin and a sensually bowing back that begged so sweetly for fulfilment...it was utter madness. And the softness of her breasts, the slippery heat that had caressed Ichigo's fingertips, the scorching sensations that burned inside of her...the litany of pleasured cries... Ichigo had seared everything permanently into the depths of her mind, refusing to let those moments that her own hazed sense of self, left behind from the shivering after affects of her climax, sought to blur into non-existence. She had lost her senses after the third time Mugetsu had brought her into the heights of ultimate pleasure, simultaneously attacking Ichigo's very soul whilst the orangette had still been trying to please her own twin in return. 

When she looked at it now, it hadn't been fair. Mugetsu had gifted Ichigo so much more than what Ichigo had been able to gift her in return. And as she stood beneath the continuous stream of cool water that fell from the showerhead; feeling as if the overwhelmingly intense sensations of her rapture was still chasing heatedly across her skin, despite the cool water washing away the sticky heat of the night, Ichigo swore that she would give back what her sister had just gifted her. There was no more time to be shy in this relationship, she thought decisively even as a bashful flush crept rose red across her cheeks at the recollection of what had happened. Not after everything that had transpired in the last few hours. She only had to find the courage inside herself to give Mugetsu just as much, even more than she had given Ichigo that night. So next time, the orangette would try not be possessed so easily. Not when―.

'I've finished heating up dinner, Ichigo. I'll wait for you in the kitchen.' The resounding knock to the bathroom door had startled Ichigo terribly, her heart racing against her chest as she called out a quick reply and leaned heavily against the shower wall for support. Her legs felt weak, her skin still burning with searing heat everywhere those sly lips and dragging tongue had transversed her flesh...and at the mere sound of Mugetsu's gentle voice calling out to her, Ichigo could barely breathe without a hitched breath lodging itself in her throat at the reminder of the sensual lilt it had taken in the heights of her twin's pleasure. Ichigo was shivering softly as she shut off the shower, running a fluffy towel through semi-long messy orange locks to dislodge the droplets of water, the orange haired teen tried not to let her heavy limbs and exhausted mind overwhelm her too much. They still had to eat dinner before finishing the last of their homework. 

Dressed simply in a loose dark purple t-shirt for bed, cotton shorts in black and her hair still damp and unkempt from the shower, Ichigo made her way down the stairs to where the kitchen light was spilling into the hallway. Mugetsu was already sitting at the kitchen table, a small smile curling at her lips as her own long damp locks trailed sensually down her back to brush her curving hips. Her form was once more bathed in the eternal radiance that only Ichigo could see, it was shimmering across pale skin as loving emotions of pure affection and belonging saturated the depths of her red pigmented eyes when she gazed at her little sister now. And when she held out her hand to beckon Ichigo forward after the orangette had stilled in the threshold of the kitchen shyly, Ichigo found that she could not ignore the call. Not when her heart wanted nothing more than envelope itself in the eternal love that only Mugetsu could offer her. 

'Come here, Ichigo. I've made your favourite tonight.' Mugetsu said with a soft smile, her fingertips curling around a tanned wrist as she suddenly yanked Ichigo towards her. The unexpected action dragged a cry of surprise from lush strawberry red lips as Ichigo found herself colliding with her twin's form and sprawled, somehow, into her lap intimately. Her forehead falling forward against a warm shoulder when surprisingly restrictive arms wound around her waist and warm lips whispered against the top of her head. Ichigo found that her mind was spinning with the heady scent of spicy curry, her sister's unique scent that Ichigo could only compare to the aroma that was left behind on a clear moonless, summer night, as it curled pleasurably around her entire form and the orangette leant forward into the intimate embrace without feeling embarrassed this time. 

She was utterly content, not even startling when Mugetsu lifted her head and sealed their lips together intimately again. Her lush lips parted of their own accord, sliding them slickly together as Ichigo drew her twin's flavour back into herself with a muffled moan of enjoyment. It was still there...the lingering brush of strawberries and pure sweet bliss that saturated the entirety of her mind completely. And from the open window, a cool breeze snuck inside to brush against shivering skin, bathing the both of them in an unforgettable night that was highlighted by strawberry flavoured kisses and the moonless sky outside. All just to cement the eternal red string of fate that was binding their souls together for eternity. When they broke apart, Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes fluttered open half mast as a small smile tugged at her lips. She was leaning her forehead against Mugetsu's, staring deeply into red pigmented eyes that were gazing at her so lovingly when she laid her fingertips across a pale cheek tenderly. 

'I love you, Mugetsu.' Ichigo said tenderly. For the first time, admitting that what had been burning her up from the inside was a true reality and that her own fears could finally be soothed away by the tender caress. She had found her bliss, just as Mugetsu had and as the older of the two promised...nothing would ever be able to separate the tie that bound them together eternally.

**Author's Note:**

> 1* - Imouto – Little sister
> 
> Okay, that’s it for all my notes. I want to thank for reading this, I really appreciate it. I know this story is a little shorter and the lemon seems a bit incomplete but I simply couldn’t find it in myself to expand it, I’m still trying to get used to writing for this genre but I hope you enjoyed. Please leave me a little review if you’d be so kind, I’ll be ecstatic if you do. 
> 
> Yours
> 
> Chocolate Carnival


End file.
